


夜场

by tidengkanxieyun



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidengkanxieyun/pseuds/tidengkanxieyun
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/谢可寅





	夜场

一、

经纪人领着她们进去富丽堂皇的包房，随后砰的一声关上了大门。

房间里空调开得很足，烟雾缭绕，空气里弥漫着一种奇异的香味，让人很不舒服。

男的女的坐在柔软的沙发上，他们完全不在意突然被经纪人推进来的这几个女孩子，甚至都没有多给她们眼神。

除了蔡徐坤。他握着盛满暗红色液体的酒杯，浅浅地往这边望了一眼，谢可寅正好和他的目光对上。但是很快蔡徐坤就移开了眼神，继续和旁边大腹便便的秃头男人说话。

谢可寅拉着队友的手，掌心微微湿润，她在出汗，队友的手也在出汗。

“Shaking，怎么办？”队友小声问她，带着可怜兮兮的哭腔。

谢可寅捏了捏她的手：“别怕。有我在。”

说着，她抬起下巴，努力露出一个笑容，不卑不亢地走过去，对着一圈陌生的业界大佬鞠了一圈躬，随后隔着圆桌跟蔡徐坤打招呼：“坤制作人好。”

蔡徐坤握着酒杯晃了晃，冲她点点头，表情看起来不是很好：“你怎么来了？”

谢可寅没有回答他，就站在那里，傻乎乎的笑。她还穿着舞台上的服装，黑色抹胸黑色短裤，薄薄的肩膀上搭着金属链子，在灯光下微微闪光。

这是一场危险的聚会。新晋女团总是会被明码标价，由经纪人送到大佬们的夜场派对，成为鲜嫩可口的漂亮商品。对于这些商品，大佬们的吃法不一，上一个女团离开房间时，身上或多或少带了伤。

但这些，女团成员们一开始是不知道的。

包括谢可寅。

派对要开始了。男男女女互相选定对象，觥筹交错间，气氛瞬间暧昧起来。几个女孩子缩在角落里，瑟瑟发抖地看着眼前发生的一切，她们只觉得光怪陆离。

蔡徐坤默默饮酒，秃头男人突然站起来，朝着谢可寅举了举杯：“来，我们喝一杯。”

二、

“砰”的一声，酒瓶落在男人脚边，玻璃碎片和红色液体在地上溅开，像一朵骤然绽放的花。

谢可寅往后退了一步，嘴角甚至带着笑意：“你再碰我一下试试？”

男人头一次遇见这么冲的，非但没有生气，反而更有兴致了。他指尖还留着谢可寅手臂上肌肤的触感，很滑，但是有点凉。

有人开始起哄，嘘声四起，在这种不怀好意的吵闹中，谢可寅强打起精神，努力让自己看起来体面些。她一直都知道这个圈子脏，但是没想到这么快就撞上了。

有人已经衣不蔽体，纠缠在地上、沙发上，昏暗的灯光下，她一眼瞥见蔡徐坤的眼神，夹杂着她看不懂的情绪。

“小姜，这孩子有点意思噢。”秃头男人冲着姜饼比大拇指：“眼光不错。今晚上让她陪我喝喝酒，下个节目我给你投5000万……”

谢可寅看了眼姜饼，对方犹豫片刻后冲她摇摇头——心顿时凉了半截。她没有带手机，包还在车上，连警都报不了。莫非她今天真的要栽在这里？

“哥。”

就在谢可寅心灰意冷，甚至想拣起地上的玻璃片和那个男人同归于尽时，蔡徐坤突然站了起来：“韩哥，她不行。她不懂事，会惹你生气的。”

……原来这个禽兽姓韩。谢可寅见蔡徐坤帮自己说话，不由得松了口气，坤制作人真是好人呐，出去了一定要请他吃饭感谢他。

韩哥挺意外的：“你怎么知道她不懂事？你试过了？”

蔡徐坤挑起眉头，对答如流：“试了，跟个小老虎似的，挺凶。”

谢可寅一头雾水，完全听不懂他们的对话。

韩哥“哈哈”笑了几声，拍拍蔡徐坤的肩膀：“早说啊，既然是你的东西，哥就不夺人所好了。”

三、

“谢谢坤制作人。”谢可寅殷勤地给蔡徐坤倒酒：“您请坐，您喝酒。”

整个场子里只剩他们俩还穿戴整齐地坐在沙发上，周围一片混乱，完全没有人注意到他们。

蔡徐坤没有喝她的酒，而是撑着下巴好整以暇地看她：“你也知道害怕啊？嗯？是经纪人叫你来的么？”

“那倒是没有。是那几个妹妹害怕，所以我陪她们一起。原本以为只是来跟老板们问个好……谁知道会看见这种场面。”

“所以呢，你陪她们来也改变不了什么，还差点把你自己搭进去。”

昏暗的灯光下，满场的人几乎都在媾合，谢可寅连那两个同行的妹妹在哪里都看不见。更奇怪的是，她们并没有呼救，仿佛两粒投入大海的小石子，无声无息。

谢可寅心知自己这次是有些鲁莽了，便面红耳赤地低下头，手指在腿上绞来绞去：“坤制作人，我想离开这里。”

周围的暧昧呻吟太过喧嚣，而她只想回家。

“走不了。”

“啊？”谢可寅呆住了。

蔡徐坤眼神飘向大门：“外面有保镖守着，你来的时候没看见么？”

四、

在娱乐圈浸淫的人，没有不知道夜场的。这种聚会促成了大佬扎堆在一起，交易与玩乐同场进行，想往上爬的、和公司签了合约迫不得已给丢进来的男女艺人比比皆是，只不过到了蔡徐坤这个咖位，来夜场只是单纯捧个场而已。

但谢可寅不一样。她是个刚出道的小流量爱豆，只能任人宰割。曾经也有过拿命反抗的女爱豆，只不过后面结局不太好，大抵是被彻底雪藏，每天的工作就是去各种有达官贵人的局，俨然沦为玩物。

今天这个夜场是韩哥凑的。新女团出道第一天，好歹拿来给几个大佬尝尝鲜。蔡徐坤其实特意跟姜饼打了招呼，别叫谢可寅来。谁能想到这只不听话的小老虎还自己送上门了。

“哟，你们俩搁这儿玩柏拉图呢。”

韩哥刚压着个大胸模特来了一回，他点了只烟意犹未尽地逡巡全场，郝然看见蔡徐坤和谢可寅正坐在沙发上聊天，头发丝都没有乱一根。

他吞云吐雾地推开腿上的女人，抬脚走过去，居高临下地打量蔡徐坤，似笑非笑：“你可别是在唬我吧，哥最讨厌别人骗我。”

……这个秃头怎么又来了。谢可寅不想看他，低下头眼观鼻鼻观心，满肚子的火。

蔡徐坤没想到他这么有空，明面上又不好得罪他，只好打哈哈：“我哪能骗你啊……哥你看时间也差不多了，刚正想跟你说一声，我这边就先和她回去了……”

“回去？不好吧。我凑的夜场哪有衣服不脱就回去了的道理，你不是说她像只小老虎么？我倒要看看，这只老虎有多凶。”

韩哥拍拍屁股在他们两人对面坐下来，摆出一副看好戏的表情：“来吧二位？”

谢可寅悄悄去拉蔡徐坤的衣服袖子，小声问：“他啥子意思？”

蔡徐坤反手握住她的手轻轻捏了捏，侧头凑到她耳边轻声道：“你得配合我演一场戏，演好了我们立刻就能出去。”

谢可寅被他突然靠近的动作弄得有点心跳加速：“好……好的。”她心里想的是演戏多简单啊，自己可是科班出身，专业演员。

然而小老虎没有想到的是，下一秒蔡徐坤竟然抓住她的手，把她摁在了沙发上。

五、

谢可寅闭上眼睛，感受到蔡徐坤落在自己肩头、脖颈、锁骨的吻，轻柔的，温热的。她不由得夹紧了腿，蔡徐坤却摁住她的手，不由分说从她双腿中嵌进去。

谢可寅懵懵懂懂地睁开眼睛，做了个“what”的口型，意思是要做这么全套吗？

蔡徐坤微微一笑，咬住她的嘴唇，手指滑到她的腰间，反复摩挲那片柔韧细腻的肌肤。湿漉漉的吻叫人喘不过气来，谢可寅忍不住去推他的肩膀，却推不动，片刻后蔡徐坤离开她的嘴唇，撑起上半身，右手开始解皮带。

蔡徐坤一边解，一边侧头看了眼秃头男：“韩哥，你还要看下去吗？”

韩哥看完他们这场活春宫的前戏，下身早就硬了，急忙摆摆手：“不了不了，你继续玩……这小孩真不错，便宜你了。”

说着，他站起身，走过去随便拉了个女人就压在地上开始干事。

谢可寅松了口气，她头一次和异性这么亲密接触，意外的是除了害羞，竟然没有别的抵触情绪。但是一想到万千少女的梦中情人刚刚正被迫和她上演这种戏码，小老虎不禁有点愧疚。

蔡徐坤盯着她酡红的脸，下身快硬热到爆炸了。鬼使神差地，他解开皮带，轻轻压上去：“……戏还没有做完，你放心，我绝不进去。”

他说不进去就真的没有进去，谢可寅完全没有反应过来，就感受到大腿间钻进来一条铁棒似的柱体，又硬又烫。

“你可以把腿并起来吗？”蔡徐坤亲了亲她的头发，轻声问。

谢可寅下意识地点点头，点完了才觉得有点奇怪，但是身体已经先于意识做出了反应，她刚并起腿，蔡徐坤就搂着她，下身动了起来。

……这实在是太奇怪了。谢可寅这样想着，嘴唇又被蔡徐坤含住，两人呼吸交错间，她后知后觉地感到仿佛有什么东西不一样了。

六、

此刻是凌晨一点，街上仍旧很热闹，不少年轻人正聚在一起吃夜宵。

透过车窗，可以看见X江对面灯火通明的写字楼群，微凉的夜风灌进来，蔡徐坤急忙脱下外套，搭在谢可寅身上。

她已经睡着了，头靠在车窗那侧。

蔡徐坤盯着她的睡颜，灵机一动，小心翼翼地扳着她的肩膀往自己这边靠，所幸谢可寅睡得熟，完全没有醒。

肩上多了个可爱的重量，蔡徐坤心满意足地笑了笑。

到了地下车库，司机确认周围没有人后，蔡徐坤才抱着人下了车，直奔电梯。

直到被放在又大又软的床上，谢可寅才睡眼惺忪地醒过来，一眼就看见蔡徐坤的背影，她急忙爬起来，这个动作牵扯到被擦伤的大腿内侧，疼的她嘶了一声。

“醒了？”

蔡徐坤倒了杯热水，吹凉了递给她：“先在我这儿应付一晚上，明天你再过去酒店那边。”

“嗯……谢谢坤制作人。”谢可寅大眼睛咕噜噜转了一圈：“那我今晚上睡哪儿啊？”

“你就睡这间卧室，我去次卧。你放心，我不会欺负你的。”

他这样一说，谢可寅瞬间委屈了，她放下水杯，撩开热裤一角，露出被蹭破皮的大腿：“骗人！你看！这还不是欺负吗？坤制作人你真的很过分！说好的演戏呢……你不止蹭了，你还……”

谢可寅想说你还射到了我腿上，但是她实在是说不出口，便赌气地转过头，撅起嘴巴，脸颊鼓鼓的，像只小河豚。

“对……对不起。”

蔡徐坤自知是自己做得太过火了，他确实有点急。赛时忍了那么几个月，没想到一个夜场就让他破功了：“我……我其实，你知道我就是……哎，可寅……其实我……”

“其实我……”

他挠了挠头，终于下定决心说出那几个字：“我其实……很喜欢你。”

“啊？”谢可寅被他突如其来的告白弄得心脏砰砰跳，热度瞬间窜上了脸和耳朵。

耳朵更红的是蔡徐坤：“以后……以后可以，可以让我来照顾你吗？”

他期待地望着谢可寅，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，生怕会得到一个否定的答案。

谢可寅却捂着脸把头埋进枕头里，半晌才瓮声瓮气地回了一句：“我考虑一下。”

蔡徐坤松了口气，还好还好……本来就不期望能立刻得到回应，这个结果已经很满意了。

他犹豫了片刻，大着胆子上前去摸了摸谢可寅的头发，轻声道：“不急……我会一直等你的。”

谢可寅感觉自己的脸更热了。

苟命呐，被暗恋的人表白是一种什么样的体验？！急，在线等！！！


End file.
